


Little Chat

by ourdreamsrealized



Series: Birthday Prompt AUs - 2016 [6]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You confess your love for Thomas to him, thinking that you’re telling John Smith your secret feelings after getting drunk on your birthday.





	Little Chat

**Author's Note:**

> 6/15. I enjoyed writing this as well, but I have to wonder why the drunken confession was so popular! I got 4 requests for it, and each one was from a different blog.
> 
> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“I don’t know what to do, John…” you sighed, bringing the metal canteen to your moist lips as you swallowed back another gulp of gin. 

Thomas chuckled from the log perpendicular to yours, where he sat drinking from his own canteen, “About what, Y/N?”

You pouted at your companion, whining, “I want to tell Thomas something, but I don’t know how…”

Thomas sobered slightly, cocking his head to the side as he lowered his drinking container, “What do you want to tell him?”

You remained silent for a moment, your eyes on the fire before you, “I worry about him out here.”

Thomas narrowed his dark orbs as they met yours, “Why?”

“I don’t want him to get hurt…” you whispered lowly, taking another swig of your gin. 

“You don’t think he can fend for himself?” he found himself asking, slightly angered by your concern. Did you really think he couldn’t protect himself?

“It’s not that,” you sighed, closing your eyes when you felt a bit dizzy. “I know he can, but I…I care for him…”

“You care for me?”

You glared at Thomas, still quite convinced in your drunken state that it was John Smith you were conversing with, “Not to the degree I care for Thomas. I  _love_  Thomas.”

Your companion’s eyes widened at your confession, but he couldn’t bring himself to follow after you when you rose from your wooden seat, capping your empty canteen and heading for your tent.

“I’m going to bed, John. Have a good night.”

“Yeah…” Thomas stated, his gaze trained on your backside. “I hope you had a good birthday…”

“Thanks…Oh,” you paused, turning slightly towards him. “Please don’t tell Thomas about our little chat…”

A smile tugged on his lips as he noticed the slight blush on your cheeks, “Don’t worry. I won’t.”


End file.
